


Gold Medal Girl

by cowboykylux



Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Skiing, Skiing Nightmare, Smut, Spit As Lube, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: After winning a radio contest for a two night stay at a fancy ski lodge upstate, Kylo has to come to terms with the reality that is his complete inability to ski. Thankfully, he has you to help him through the bumps and bruises.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Gold Medal Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is inspired by those new photographs of Adam Driver on set of the Gucci film, no I do not regret anything, lol! I hope you enjoy!

Resisting the urge to scream, Kylo’s jaw is clenched so tightly that he’s sure it’s going to snap. With a death grip on his ski pole in thick gloved hands, and a burn in his thigh like the kind he hasn’t felt in a real long fucking time, Kylo whips around the trail at top speeds completely and totally unbecoming of any self-respectable asshole.

There’s flags on poles up ahead, and he doesn’t know how he manages it, but he dodges them and avoids sudden death at every angle. He doesn’t know where you are, he doesn’t know where _he_ is – all he knows is that if he doesn’t figure out some way to stop that doesn’t involve breaking both his ankles, he’s going to be done for.

So as the mountain rushed all around him, he wonders how in the _fuck_ had he gotten himself into this mess.

The Day Prior

It had already been a trying day, when Kylo comes home from work. With the last legs of winter beginning to melt away, the shop was busy with new customers wanting their bikes tuned and ready to go for slightly warmer Spring weather. Some of these new customers sure as shit didn’t deserve the bikes they were riding, in Kylo’s opinion at least, and he let them know that. Needless to say, when he comes home to you he’s in a sour fucking mood that has you tsking the roof of your mouth with your tongue.

“Hey, remember what I said about the eyebrows?” You’re tucked up on the couch, flipping through Netflix trying to settle on something to watch. Kylo only frowns deeper, not knowing what you mean, making you smile at him fondly and pat the cushion next to you, explaining, “You’re going to give yourself a migraine.”

“Can’t get a migraine if you’ve already got a fucking migraine.” Kylo huffs, annoyed, setting his helmet down onto the coffee table and shucking off his leather jacket.

“Aw c’mere. Tell me all about it.” You say sweetly, opening your arms to him.

Kylo had never considered himself overly domestic -- he was real fucking sure he would be the kinda guy to die alone with no one but maybe a dog or a cat to miss him – but being with you, and having a pair of warm welcoming arms to fall into every day sure had him hooked.

He groans and shoves his face into your neck for a few seconds, before kissing all along your face, his big nose getting in the way and poking you in the cheek. You laugh and try to get a grasp on his face with your palms, eventually catching them and pulling him in for a proper _welcome home_ kiss that has all his troubles sighing out of him.

“Shitheads being shitheads, nothing new. Almost broke this one schmuck’s nose – he dared to question how knowledgeable I even was.” Kylo melts into a puddle next to you, stretching himself along the couch.

At once, your hands find their way into his hair, and you’re sure that if he were a cat, he’d be purring right about now.

“Did he know you were the owner?” You wonder aloud, twisting and twirling some of his dark dark dark hair around your fingers.

“Yeah.” Kylo replies, sounding so sour that you can’t help but let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m sorry honey, but they’re giving you their money aren’t they? That’s gotta be good for something.”

“I might just charge him extra…”

“A jackass fee?” You tug on a piece of his hair playfully, and he looks up at you.

Even upside down, you’re so fucking pretty, he can’t help but think. The way you smirk at him, the sparkle in your eye as you playfully tease him, unknowingly (or maybe completely knowingly, he isn’t sure) bringing him out of his bad mood just by being you. He doesn’t say all of that, because he’s sure he doesn’t have the words for all of that (or if he does, they aren’t the right ones), instead letting out a noncommittal, “Mhm.”

You chew on your lip for a second, and suddenly that sparkle in your eye turns to something more devious, and at once, Kylo knows he’s in for something.

“I know somethin’ that’ll make you feel better.” You start, your nails scratching against his scalp a little more purposefully, sending shivers down Kylo’s spine.

“Oh yeah baby girl, what’s that?” A smirk spreads across his face, and he sits upright on the couch, wondering what the hell you had in mind.

You use the opportunity to slink out from under him, and make a beeline for the bedroom you’ve basically moved into with a sultry little, “You stay right here…”

Kylo wonders what your little surprise could be, and like the rebellious asshole he is, he gets off the couch and heads into the kitchen, occupying his time by chugging milk in front of the fridge, straight from the gallon.

“I won two free tickets to a weekend up in the Catskills!” You suddenly reappear, making him choke on the milk so badly that he drops the gallon and it starts to spill all over the floor, startling the both of you.

Immediately, you each spring into action and grab the tea-towel that hangs on the oven door handle and try to mop it all up, as Kylo keeps coughing and you try desperately not to laugh. When the majority of it is wiped up, Kylo sits on the floor and leans against the fridge, red in the face. You climb into his lap and straddle him there right in the kitchen, laughing around a kiss that you press to his cheek. Instinctively, his arms come to cradle you, rubbing your back, tugging you close.

“You did what to where now?” His brain finally catches up with him, and that frown of his is back.

“On the radio! They were givin’ ‘em away and I was lucky caller number seven.” You pull the print-out voucher from out of your pocket and plop it down into his lap in front of you. “I swung by the station on my lunch break and looked up the resort and everything. It looks real nice.”

Kylo freezes. The Catskills in winter, even the end of winter, meant one thing and one thing only: skiing.

Kylo did not ski.

That was a lie, there had been one time that his Ma decided he and his brothers would learn a winter sport to keep them busy in the colder months, and she had decided that skiing would be the answer, only to quickly give up when she saw her three boys absolutely fucking miserable, falling on their asses every five minutes.

So because of that, Kylo had more or less sworn off skiing, and you can tell, because that pretty smile of yours is fading and that sends Kylo into a panic because really if there’s one thing he can’t stand it’s seeing you sad. 

“You hate it, huh.” You say, sadly, and Kylo chews his cheek.

“What? No – I – ” He tries, but you’re already getting off of his lap and walking out of the room, doing a real bad job of hiding your genuine disappointment.

“Nah it’s okay, it was a dumb idea anyway. I’ll find someone to give the tickets to, don’t worry about it.” You try to wave it off, already scrolling through the contacts on your phone, but he snatches it away from you.

“No.” He says, gesturing with the phone and pointing it at you. “No, we’re going to go, and we’re going to have fun.”

There’s a determination in his voice that has you apprehensively smiling.

“Are you sure?” You ask, and even though he’s completely and totally entirely un-fucking-sure, he nods.

“Yeah I’m sure.” He’s said it, which means that now he’s got to mean it, especially with the way you’re beaming up at him and running into his arms. Kylo catches you with a grunt, and you laugh, looping your arms around his big tattooed shoulders and kissing him. Kylo kisses you back, unable to ever deny you anything, and with a shake of his head admits, “This was a real sweet surprise. _You’re_ real sweet, you know that?”

“We don’t even gotta ski if you don’t want, we can just enjoy a little vacation in the resort. We get complimentary hot cocoa!” You’re too excited about it all, the words tripping over your tongue, and Kylo can’t help but think that it’d all be worth it just for that.

“Okay.” He rolls his eyes, making you smack a big smooch to his cheek before pulling away.

“Thank you honey.” You grab the print-out from the radio station, and reclaim your phone, about to dial to claim the reservation for the two of you, but not before pointing to the kitchen and instructing, “Now mop up that fucking milk or else the floor’s going to get sticky.”

* * *

The resort was, in a word, quaint. It was mostly wood and stone with architecture like that of something straight out of the 1960s. He’s driving your car, because living in New York meant that neither of you ever really drove cars and with his motorcycle as his main way of getting around, Kylo never got one of his own. So he’s driving your car through the winding mountain road up to the resort, with a weekend bag packed, and your face plastered to the window.

You’re watching the ski lifts carry people high up to the top of the mountain, and Kylo really doesn’t even have to ask, but he more or less announces his conclusion anyway with a dry, “You want to go skiing, don’t you.”

“Doesn’t it just look like so much fun?” You’re quick to reply, turning away from the window with that devious little fucking sparkle in your eye.

“No, it looks like a death trap.” Kylo mutters as he pulls into the parking lot.

“Says the man who rides a motorcycle!” You shoot back, and Kylo can’t really argue that point.

Still, he tries.

“Hey at least I know how to fuckin’ drive a motorcycle.” Putting the emergency brake on so the fuckin’ convertible doesn’t go rolling down the incline, Kylo turns to you and lights up a cigarette he’s sure he’s not allowed to smoke. “I’ve never skied before and I don’t think thirty-seven is a good age to start trying. Bones don’t grow back as quick as they used to, y’know.”

“Alright alright, then we don’t ski.” You chuckle, putting your hands up in defeat.

* * *

That lasted all of about two hours, before Kylo found himself standing next to you, completely decked out in an all-white, puffy ski-suit, his size fourteen boots strapped into two narrow strips of -- honestly he doesn’t even know what the fuck skis are made out of.

How? How and maybe more importantly, why, was he here? At the top of this very tall, very steep hill?

You’re next to him, and next to you is an instructor that’s getting a little too fucking friendly for Kylo’s taste, and that’s how, and why. He knows it, but he still really doesn’t like it. You at the very least look adorable in your getup, all bundled up from your head to your toes. You look like you could be in some magazine for rich people. Kylo feels like he’s about to be in an America’s Funniest Home Videos compilation.

“I fuckin’ hate this.” He mutters, adjusting the goggles on his face for the eighteenth time, “I hate it, you hear me?”

“You don’t have to do it! We’re just goin’ down the bunny slope.” You tell him earnestly, not wanting him to feel pressured or pushed into something he didn’t want to do. “You can watch from the room.”

“What and leave my girl out here by herself? I don’t fuckin’ think so.” Kylo scoffs, and tries to suppress the memories of him being equally tall but less aware of his limbs, flailing and floundering around.

“Okay remember what I taught you – ” The instructor starts, but Kylo doesn’t listen.

He also immediately forgets what the instructor had said as he pushes himself down the first hill, and tries his best not to bust his entire ass in front of you.

Surprisingly…the first hill goes pretty well. Kylo doesn’t fall, which is a miracle in and of itself, frankly, and neither do you. The two of you do the kiddie slope a few more times, building up confidence that Kylo didn’t really think he had, until Kylo actually starts to let himself have a good time.

Encouraged by this newfound enjoyment of the activity, you suggested moving on to the next slope, because it was starting to get sort of boring just doing the same three hills over and over again. Stupidly, Kylo had agreed, and the two of you set off for the lift.

You’re huddled close to his side, talking about how much fun you’re having, but Kylo’s not really paying attention. He feels like an ass for it, because he loves to hear you speak and what’s on your mind and all that shit, but there’s a swooping feeling in his stomach that he equates with getting blackout drunk at a bar in his teen years, and that’s not really something he had anticipated.

“This is romantic, don’t you think?” You ask dreamily, but all Kylo can do is eye the lift.

“This is uh…pretty fuckin’ high up.” He doesn’t answer you, nerves making his voice tighten, throat dry from the altitude. “Are you uh, you’re sure we got on the right lift?”

He looks down, a real stupid fucking mistake, and inside his gloves, his hands begin to sweat.

“Yeah I’m sure, this is the first slope after the beginners course.” You sense his distress right away, and rub a soothing sort of circle up and down Kylo’s arm. You’re entirely too patient with him, and he hates it, hates how you’re too nice because he seriously considers it when you offer, “We can turn back if you’d like, we don’t have to get off.”

“Nonono, no. No, this uh, this is fine.” Kylo clears his throat, sets his jaw. He gives your thigh a squeeze and braces himself, “This is fine.”

This was most certainly not fine.

The second, the absolute _millisecond_ that the tips of his skis hit the snow, Kylo realizes how big of a fucking mistake this was. This was no fucking bunny slope, no, no this was some Team USA Olympics bullshit. There’s virtually no time for him to ready himself on the steep as shit incline, and before he can even get a good grip on the ski poles, he’s off.

Which is how Kylo comes to find himself hurtling towards the grim reaper at a speed that has to be close to 100mph, dodging trees and other skiers and those fucking flags one by one, desperately trying to remember how to fucking stop.

He doesn’t remember what the goddamn instructor says, and right about now, in the back of his head he’s kicking himself for not listening better. His entire life flashes before his eyes, and he hates it, because he remembers his life flashing before his eyes as a fucking kid on the mountain doing the exact same thing. Didn’t he learn his lesson the first time??

Eventually, he falls, and tumbles down down down the mountain, a gnarly fall that has other skiers actually stopping and wondering if he’s okay, until he lands in a big fluffy pile of snow, face down like he’s in some sort of cartoon.

Maybe he had screamed, he didn’t know – but you _are_ screaming, fear in your voice so evident that Kylo’s sure he’s alive because he ain’t never heard you make that noise before. 

“Kylo!!” You come to a good stop right beside him, and unclasp your boots from the ski, throwing the poles to the side. You rush to him, a struggle in the snow, but manage to get to him and pull him so that he’s not pressed into the cold. Ripping off his goggles, you cradle his head in your hands and pat his cheeks gently to get his attention, with a frantic, “Honey, are you alright? Speak to me Kylo.”

“I’m never fucking going skiing again.” Kylo manages to grumble, and you’re so relieved that you flop your body down on top of his in a snow-suit clad hug.

“Aw honey.” You laugh, relief wracking through you that he’s still got the good sense to complain, and rightfully so.

“My nose is cold, my ass is cold, I’m fuckin’ sore all over the goddamned place, I’m pretty sure I’m going to die.” He laments, “I paid six-hundred fuckin’ bucks to die looking like the goddamned Michelin Man.”

“You’re not going to die.” You grin at him, before trying to help him stand up.

Kylo had a bad habit of going dead-weight when he wanted to be difficult, and as strong as you were, you were no match for a six-foot-three mountain of your own.

“Yes, I am, and when people hear it was a skiing accident they won’t be fuckin’ surprised.” Kylo does you no favors in trying to help, instead groaning and grumbling, “They’ll have it in the obit: _local idiot killed on ski slope_ ; and everyone will be noddin’ their heads like ‘well yeah, what else did he expect?’”

“Come on you can stand up – you _can_ stand, can’t you?” You grow concerned suddenly, and Kylo drops the theatrics…for now.

“Yeah I can stand.” He proves it to you by struggling upright, eventually finding his footing of his own and asking real softly, “Can we go to the room though? I’m finished with all this.”

You nod at once, and realize that you’re closer to the bottom of the slope than you are the top. The two of you come to this realization at the same time, and with a loud groan, Kylo takes the last few meters very slowly, until he is on nice level ground, never wanting to even so much as look back.

* * *

After a long hot shower, you’re waiting for Kylo in the bed at the resort. The suite was really nice, especially considering the whole trip was paid for. You had kind of been expecting a cheap room, but it looked like the resort really wanted to show off their best for this radio contest because it was spacious, beautifully decorated, and had a large bathroom, living room, and kitchenette in addition to the master bedroom where you’re lounging.

You and Kylo had showered together, because you tend to like to do that, but you had finished before him, and are just now waiting for him to come back. In the meantime, you ordered your complimentary hot chocolate for the two of you, and put on one of those screensaver sort of tv channels that apparently all hotels had.

He emerges from the bathroom looking like the most disgruntled man in the world, and you can’t help but smile sadly at him, feeling terrible for everything. He’s got his towel tied around his hips, all his inky tattoos on display – but even through the black and white designs you can see red and purple bruises starting to form.

“Hey there good lookin’.” You say quietly, apologetically.

“Who’re you talkin’ to, because I know it ain’t me.” Kylo looks over his shoulder, a small playful smile on his lips.

“Yeah you, come here, bed’s cold.” You pat the side of the bed that he’s claimed as his, even though you know he’s going to starfish into the middle of it with you against his chest, and he goes when you do it.

“Of course the bed’s cold, everything’s fucking freezing out here…” He grumbles, slipping under the covers and shuffling himself as close to you as possible.

“Are you done makin’ me feel like shit yet?” You sigh, wondering how the hell you’re ever going to apologize for this nightmare he’s decided to go through because of you.

Kylo frowns, eyebrows pinching down for a second before remembering your words about his migraines, and sighs. He pulls your hand to his lips and presses kisses to your knuckles.

“What? No I – no, baby girl I didn’t mean it like that.” He shakes his head, aware of the fact that he hadn’t stopped bitching about the trip since you both left for the resort that morning. He sighs too, exhaustion seeping out of him. “I’m sorry. It’s just…I don’t like not bein’ good at shit, you know? Especially in front of you.”

“You’re good at lots of things, it wouldn’t be fair for you to be good at this too.” You reason softly, but Kylo rolls his eyes.

“You’re good at lots of shit, including this. You tellin’ me that ain’t fair too?” He mumbles against your knuckles, another small little kiss.

“You know what else I’m good at?” You whisper, licking your lip.

Kylo knows that look, that heated look in your eye as you lick your lip. Despite how tired he is, his cock twitches from it, from the way you can seduce him with a single gaze.

“You’re gonna be a good girl and suck my cock? After the fuckin’ day you put me through?” His mouth waters, licking his own lips.

Instead of answering, you just climb on top of him, pushing the covers away. Kylo scrambles to sit up against the headboard, a pile of pillows supporting his sore back as you slink down down down the bed, gracefully, like you’ve done this a million fucking times – because you have.

You’re both naked still from the shower, the room toasty and warm enough to not need pajamas, and you’re both glad for it. Kissing down his body, you make sure to pay extra special attention to the sore spots and your favorite tattoos of his, slow heated licks and sucks of your tongue and lips against him. By the time you get down to Kylo’s dick, it’s fully hard and curving up towards his stomach.

It’d be easy to beg for his cock and get fucked right away, you knew that, but this was about giving him some extra lovin’, especially after how good of a sport he had been all day. Without much preamble, you begin licking and kissing his hard cock, holding the thick shaft in your hand and lavishing it with attention.

“Damn baby, that’s good, a little more.” Right away he’s affected, his knees already bending so he can push his hips up and shove his cock in your face a little further.

You smile and begin to slowly stroke him off, swirling your tongue around the head before beginning a pattern of licking up and down the throbbing veins that bulge out to meet you. One of Kylo’s hands immediately fists in your hair, and grips you tight, holding you in place. Sucking Kylo’s dick wasn’t easy, he was too big, both long and girthy, but as you lightly tongue the underside of his cut head, he shudders out a groan that only you could elicit.

“Go on, suck it for real.” Kylo encourages, nudging your head down some more, “Choke on it baby, choke on my cock.”

You could almost roll your eyes, but you do as you’re told and take his dick as far down into your throat as you can from this position, and hollow out your cheeks with a strong _suck._

“Holy shit that’s good,” He grunts, the hand in your hair flexing again and again. “Attagirl, keep going.”

You suck again, careful of your teeth, your eyes shutting from the sheer sensation of it. Your mouth is pried open as far as it can go, jaw already starting to get sore, tongue flattened against the underside of his cock. You deepthroat him, bobbing your head up and down, dragging out the deepest darkens groans and moans from Kylo’s tattooed chest that only spur you on.

He can tell, can tell how wet you’re getting, little cockslut that you are, and after a few minutes of you feeding your oral fixation by practically making out with and swallowing down his cock, Kylo tugs on your hair again.

“Wait, wait come back up here I – let me eat your pussy.” He growls, and you try not to choke on him in earnest from how excited that prospect makes you.

Sliding his cock out of your mouth and wiping the drool and precome that oozes onto your chin with the back of your hand, you crawl back up the bed. This time when you straddle him, it’s facing away from him, and as you fall forward onto your hands and knees, Kylo gives your ass a hard spank.

“That’s for putting me on the fuckin’ snow.” He mutters, making you chuckle around your gasp.

Across the bed is a dresser with a mirror, and from this position the two of you can watch one another. Kylo watches you jerk him off for a few moments before guiding the head of his cock back against your tongue, sucking and licking and kissing him, giving the base of his shaft a firm squeeze and stroke. You watch Kylo’s eyes close in pleasure as his face buries itself in your pussy, his tongue long and hard and thick as it prods through you, swiping and thrusting into your folds.

The sounds are obscene, slurps and groans and moans and gasps from each end of the bed, as soon you find yourselves thrusting up against one another. Your hips push you back back back, cunt seeking more friction, and his hips shoving his cock up into your throat, demanding more.

“Mmm – ah!” You whine and pant around his dick, as his fingers begin to circle around your clit.

“Best pussy I ever had, I fuckin’ swear, goddamn you’re so sweet. Who needs hot chocolate when you’re this sweet?” Kylo’s voice rumbles deep in his chest, as he massages your clit, chin shining with the slick that he’s practically drinking down.

“Uhhhhuhhh,” Is all you can manage, working hard to make him feel good, sucking his cock like a fucking pro. You could do this all night, locked in this embrace, you on your hands and knees and Kylo lounging back against the headboard, and maybe you will.

“Faster sweetheart,” Kylo’s eyes are shut and he’s starting to get red and splotchy all across his chest, a sign that he’s getting close. His thighs begin to tense and his hips shove up, thrusting shallowly into your mouth, “You can go faster I know you can.”

With tears starting to cling to your lashes from how overwhelmed in the best way that you are, you give a little nod and with the hand that’s covering the last inches that you can’t fit in your mouth, you pump him faster faster faster, spit and drool and precome dripping out of your mouth and lubing him up, making him moan into your cunt.

His fingers match the speed of your hand, and soon you’re both writhing against one another, both lost in the pleasure that you’re giving one another. You moan around his cock and it goes straight through him, the vibrations of it all, and he in turn presses down harder onto your clit, harsh circles that have your toes curling as he thrusts his long long long tongue inside you and hunts for your gspot.

You’re both so close, panting and grinding against one another – your arm gives out from supporting you this whole time, but Kylo doesn’t let that stop you. Rolling onto his side, Kylo pushes you over too, his strong thick legs caging you, both right on the edge.

There’s no warning for when he comes down your throat, or when you gush into his mouth, but you each take it with a sharp shout of pleasure that slams into you. Pleasure courses through your veins and you feel your whole body shaking, going numb with the combined exhaustion of the day and the orgasm that you’ve each earned.

Kylo pulls out of your throat so you really don’t choke, and corrals you right-side-up into his arms. You look into his eyes, and he can see the hazy sleepy dreamy look there from an orgasm well done, come staining each of your faces, sticking all over your bodies.

You’re going to need another shower, but neither of you give a shit, instead too content to just be together, even after the nightmare that had been the vacation so far. Surprisingly, while it’s usually you that gets the post-sex giggles, Kylo is the one chuckling. You raise a sleepy silly brow at him, and he shakes his head.

“Looks like I won’t be making it onto the Olympic team anytime soon, huh?” He asks, and at this you do start to giggle, kissing him, the two of you tasting one another on your tongues.

“Maybe that’s for the best.” You smile, as you pillow your head on his chest, wrapping yourself up in the warmth that is his body. You try not to think about how itchy you’ll be when you wake up from this short nap. “But Ky?”

“Yeah baby girl?” He peers down at you, and you look up at him, giving him a big happy smile.

“For what it’s worth, I’d give you a gold medal any day.” You whisper, looking at him with all the love in the world.

And as you drift off to take a little nap, Kylo thinks that maybe, really, skiing ain’t that bad…and _then_ he gets a twinge in his back from where he’s pretty sure he’s pulled at least three muscles, and he thinks nope, it really fucking is. But at the very least, he’s got you.


End file.
